The present invention relates generally to the field of task management, and more particularly to resource allocation.
In a virtualized computing system, physical network adapters are virtualized by a host computing device. The physical network adapters are fully accessible by each virtual machine concurrently. The host computing device receives access requests from each virtual machine, and the host computing device sends the requests to the physical network adapters.
Fibre channel technology is a high-speed network technology typically running at 4, 8, 16, 32, and 128 gigabit per second rates (Gb). Fibre channels are primarily used to connect computer data storage to servers such as where storage area networks (SAN) are accessed in commercial data centers.